


Repeating History

by King_Author



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Catharsis, Stress Relief, screaming into the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Author/pseuds/King_Author
Summary: Nile struggles as she watches the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election. She's not really an American anymore, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't still worry and care about her family.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Repeating History

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me. I am so incredibly frustrated and worried and I need something to hold on to. So, I chose Nile. This piece is my attempt at catharsis. I hope it helps you as much as it helped me.
> 
> For all my fellow Americans who feel like we're watching our nation crumble in slow motion; you are not alone.

It’s the silence that pushes Nile over the edge. From her the American people, from her friends, and from her family.  
She knows it’s irrational and unfair, but her mind keeps pushing through and screaming at her, they know better.   
She’s locked herself in her room, watching the red and blue shades fluctuate across her nation. 

The team is in France. They needed to get out just in case.

“In case of what?” She’d asked Andy.  
Nicky and Joe shared a somber look, and again it felt to Nile that she was being left out of a silent conversation.   
“In case it all goes to shit.” Andy opens a bottle of wine. The cork makes a popping sound.  
An anger festers in Nile’s stomach. It’s deep and rooted in fear. She knows this and she’s sure that the others know this too. But it’s all that she can do.  
“We have to go back.”  
Joe looks at her that way that he does with tears in his eyes. He looks away just as quickly. Andy pours a large glass of red wine.  
A block rises to Nile’s throat. “We can do something,” she begs.  
Joe leaves the common room. Nicky cocks his head, sadly.  
Andy is the only one brave enough to say anything. She holds the wine glass out for Nile and simply says: “Drink, kid.”  
Nile takes it and holds it in her hand. She wants to throw it. She wants to see the glass splinter and explode into pieces. Then she wants to stomp on them. To grind them into dust.   
Instead, she places the glass on the table as the tears begin to flow down her cheeks.  
Nicky is there in an instant. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and leads her to the couch.   
Andy watches as Nicky softly hums into Nile’s ears.   
They hardly notice Joe as he walks back into the room and holds out a phone for Nile.  
“For you,” he says, quietly. Joe takes Nicky’s hand and walks him back down the hallway before turning and gesturing for Andy to follow as well. Andy’s eyes shift back and forth between Nile and Joe, but she too leaves the room.  
Nile puts the phone to her ear, but doesn’t speak. She takes in a wet and congested breath.  
“Nile?” The voice on the other end is gruff but with a softness that only one man can muster. Nile gasps, and coughs.  
There’s a soft laugh on the other side of the phone just as Nile whispers, “Book?”  
“Obviously, I can only imagine what you must be feeling…” he begins. “But, I have seen my nation in the clutches of fascism.”  
“You sound like Captain America,” she mumbles.  
But he ignores her. “It is our curse that we cannot fight directly--”  
“--But--”  
“Stop,” he silences her. It comes out harsher than he intends it to. “Pushing them, won’t change anything.”  
Nile wipes her eyes.   
“You’ve done what you can,” he pauses. “You’ve done enough.”  
“I just wish,” she takes in a shaky breath and changes her mind. “I wish you were here.”  
Nile can hear the slight smile in his voice, “Oh, I’m never far.” He pauses. “So, you going to be okay?”  
She laughs and it’s light, airy, and genuine. The others, no doubt with their ears pressed against the door, walk back into the room and join Nile on the couch.   
She looks around to the faces of her family, and nods. “I’ll be okay.”  
“Okay.”   
Nile hears the man on the other end struggling to end the call and she half-shouts, “Wait!”  
Booker pauses.  
“Thank you. I know this is against the rules…” Nile looks over to Joe, who watches her cautiously. “But I really needed to hear your voice.”   
“I miss you. All of you,” Booker says, and Nile wonders if he knows that they’re listening.  
“Stay safe,” Nile says.  
“Stay strong.”   
Nicky places his arm around her shoulders as the call ends. Nile leans into his chest and hands the phone back to Joe.   
Andy watches from the hallway. “You good?” she asks.   
Nile nods.


End file.
